User blog:EbolaTheCuddlyBear/The Vindicator (70 Knot Ship)
(screw the Monarch-class this is more important) I am very proud and pleased to present my first combatant 70 knot ship! Finally, WalrusNavy has been dethroned and at last he is no longer the sole proprietor of 70 knot ships. This is a great day, a day that has been over a year in the works. Unfortunately, the title of Regicide belongs to the Project 93, my little beautiful submarine which dethroned Walrus’ Phantom class as the fastest submarine (The Regicide class does 63.2 knots submerged). It has been quite a journey, really, starting from the bottom 3 years ago with generally poorly received designs like the Hofuku and Kigyo. I sought to eventually gain parity with some of the bigger characters on this wiki, most especially WalrusNavy, for whom I have great respect and from whom I have learned a lot. And perhaps indeed, imitation is the greatest form of flattery, as I have worked to build my own 60 knot fleet, constantly improving it with new techniques, methods, glitches, and designs. Now, a great frontier has been opened, and it is perhaps fitting that, in the midst of an arms race which has led some of the fastest shipbuilding the Bryyntlmerric navy has seen, it is now that the fastest ship the Bryyntlmerric navy has possessed has been completed. But this story goes far beyond tonight. Two years ago I observed the great significance that WalrusNavy commanded, and learned of the possible existence of 70 knot ships in his and only his possession and ever since I have been working to try to create some of my own. Shortly after the Project 63 Strength class was completed, I began work that was never posted on a Project 65 vessel, intended to reach 70 knots. Unfortunately, this was a failed venture, however it laid the groundwork for the the Plan 3 Construction Method. Time and time again I would experiment trying to reach 70 knot ships, and I would come closer, this was evident in the revisions to my Plans, which were guidelines for modifications to make my fleet faster. Project 81, another very significant ship, demonstrated what I had at the time, and until tonight, dubbed Three Phas Acceleration. The ship, begins at 0 knots, and is registered in the game stats as having 0 knots. However, upon launch, the ships enters the first stage, sinusoidal acceleration, in which the increase in speed oscillates. The second phase follows, which is linear acceleration, and finally decaying acceleration concludes the Three Phase method. Project 81 was in fact, capable of 70.1 knots, however this speed could not be sustained, and even more importantly her hull was too small to mount anything on. Thus, Project 81 was deemed a failure in terms of the objective which I sought. Then came my hiatus, and a period of long inactivity. However recently, I set to work on an unassigned hull, which I will now dub Project 115 despite not being built following the order of the Projects. Project 115 displayed a couple of interesting possibilities, and it dawned on me that I could be on to something. Thus, I stopped messing around with the Project 115, and instead turned to the Project 84 Vindicator. Despite being built 30 projects ago, I felt the Vindicator, with its small hull, relatively accessible bottom (not as heavily glitched), and high speed of 64 knots was a good ground to set to work on. Thus, I applied the changes first conceived in the tinkering on the P115, and voila, at last, a 70 knot ship. Another interesting thing to note, is that the new Vindicator which shall now be labeled Project 84/115b has disproved the notion of Three Phase Acceleration. In fact, the acceleration of the Vindicator, and other ships with the same method, has a single phase, which is purely sinusoidal, and best described as Decaying Sinusoidal Acceleration, which in effect describes an increasing period between oscillations in acceleration until an eventual infinite period where the acceleration has reached the final trough of its waveform and acceleration stops. Thus, it is now apparent that Linear and Decaying Acceleration phases from the Three Phase model are actually the last oscillation before the cessation of acceleration. Thus, a new era has arrived and a new 70 knot fleet is on its way. Category:Blog posts